CatDog: The Complete Series (Blu-ray)
CatDog'': The Complete Series''' is a multi-disc Blu-ray set collecting all 68 episodes of said Nicktoon. It is largely similar to the DVDs released by Shout! Factory, but with new bonus features with the cast and crew of CatDog; as with the other Nicktoon Blu-rays, each episode will be restored from the original masters in high-definition. Episodes Disc 1: Season 1, Part 1 * "Dog Gone"/"All You Can't Eat" * "Flea or Die"/"CatDog Food" * "Full Moon Fever"/"War of the CatDog" * "Pumped"/"Dummy Dummy" * "Nightmare"/"CatDogPig" Disc 2: Season 1, Part 2 * "Squirrel Dog"/"Brother's Day" * "The Island"/"All You Need is Lube" * "Party Animal"/"Mush, Dog, Mush!" * "Diamond Fever"/"The Pet" * "Shriek Loves Dog"/"Work Force" Disc 3: Season 1, Part 3 *"Escape From the Deep End "/"The Collector" *"CatDog's End"/"Siege on Fort CatDog" *"Armed and Dangerous "/"Fistful of Mail!" *"Safety Dog"/"Dog Come Home!" *"New Neighbors"/"Dead Weight" Disc 4: Season 1, Part 4 *"All About Cat"/"Trespassing" *"Just Say CatDog Sent Ya"/"Dog's Strange Condition" *"Home Is Where the Dirt Is"/"New Leash on Life" *"Neferkitty"/"Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat" *"Smarter Than the Average Dog"/"CatDog Doesn't Live Here Anymore" Disc 5: Season 2, Part 1 * "Send in the CatDog"/"Fishing for Trouble"/"Fetch" * "The Lady Is a Shriek"/"Dog the Mighty" * "Hail the Great Meow Woof"/"Battle of the Bands" * "Adventures in Greaser Sitting"/"The Cat Club"/"Cat Diggety Dog" * "Climb Every CatDog"/"Canine Mutiny" Disc 6: Season 2, Part 2 * "Fred the Flying Fish"/"CatDog Divided" * "The Unnatural"/"Dog Ate It"/"Dopes on Slopes" *"Spaced Out"/"Nine Lives" *"Dem Bones"/"Winslow's Home Videos"/"You're Fired" *"Showdown at Hole 18"/"Sneezie Dog" Disc 7: Season 2, Part 3 * "Surfin' CatDog"/"Guess Who's Going to Be Dinner!" * "It's a Wonderful Half Life"/"Shepherd Dog" * "Dog Power"/"It's a Jungle in Here!" * "The House of CatDog"/"CatDog Campers" * "Let the Games Begin!"/"Winslow Falls in Love" Disc 8: Season 2, Part 4 * "Royal Dog"/"Springtime for CatDog" * "A Dog Ate My Homework"/"The End" * "Extra! Extra!"/"CatDog Squared" * "Cliff's Little Secret"/"Freak Show" * "A Very CatDog Christmas" Disc 9: Season 3, Part 1 * "Fire Dog"/"Dog Show" * "Sumo Enchanted Evening"/"Hotel CatDog" * "Shriek on Ice"/"No Thanks for the Memories" * "Rodeo CatDog"/"Teeth for Two" * "Remain Seated"/"CatDog Catcher" * "Silents Please!"/"Gorilla My Dreams" * "Sweet and Lola"/"Rich Shriek, Poor Shriek" Disc 10: Season 3, Part 2 * "The Geekers"/"The Golden Hydrant" * "Lube in Love"/"Picture This" * "Stunt CatDog"/"Greasers in the Mist" * "Doo Wop Diggety"/"CatDogumentary" * "Rinky Dinks"/"Hypno-Teased" * "Monster Truck Folly"/"CatDog's Gold" Disc 11: Season 3, Part 3 * "CatDog Candy"/"Movin' on Up" * "New Cat in Town"/"CatDog's Booty" * "Seeing Eye Dog"/"Beware of Cliff" * "CatDog 3001"/"Cloud Bursting" * "Talking Turkey" * "CatDogula" * "Kooky Prank Day"/"Back to School" Disc 12: Season 4 * "The Great Parent Mystery" * "Harasslin' Match"/"Dog the Not-So-Mighty" * "Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye"/"CatDog's Adventures in Winslowland" * "Cat Gone Bad"/"The Old CatDog and the Sea" * "Cone Dog"/"The Ballad of Ol' 159" * "Vexed of Kin"/"Meat Dog's Friends" Bonus features All video-based bonuses are in standard-definition unless otherwise noted (*) * '''All About ''CatDog* (documentary) * Audio commentaries on select episodes (episodes with commentary TBD) * Pop-up trivia tracks for various episodes * Behind-the-characters shorts* * Animatics * Storyboard gallery * Animation cel gallery * Background painting gallery * Vintage network promos, idents, and music videos * Merchandise commercials * Interviews* ** Peter Hannan ** Jim Cummings ** Tom Kenny ** Carlos Alazraqui ** Billy West * CatDog Nicksclusive * CatDog at "Nicktoons Rockin' Countdown" and "Nicktoons Summer Jam" live shows at Paramount Parks Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080p (cel-animated episodes), 1080i (digitally-animated episodes) * Aspect ratio: 1.33:1 * Audio: ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 2.0 ** Spanish and French Dolby Digital 2.0 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Blu-Ray Category:Nickelodeon Category:Catdog Category:Bszabo15's Ideas